Save the Puppies! (Blue's Clues Dora the Explorer)/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Save the Puppies! (Blue's Clues Dora the Explorer). *(Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Joe: Hi!, My Name is Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Tickety: Hello!, We're Blue's Friends! *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Boots: And I'm Boots! *Dora: Do You Like Video Games?, Me, Too! *Steve: So Do We! *Boots: Video Games!, Video Games!, I Love Video Games! *Joe: This Video Game is Called "Save the Puppies"! *Blue: (Barks Do You Want To Play "Save the Puppies"?, Great!) *Dora: We Have to Press The Big Red Button to Turn on The Video Game! *Steve: Do You See The Big Red Button? *Child: Right There! *Joe: Yeah!, There It Is! *(Joe presses the big red button) *Perrito: (Barks) *Sidetable: Wow!, Look at All The Puppies! *Puppies: (Barking) *Dora: They're Playing in Doggy Town! *Boots: They're So Happy! *(Puppies barking happily) *Puppies: (Barking Huh?) *Steve: Oh, No!, Look! *Dora: There's A Dog Catcher! *Joe: He's Catching All The Puppies! *Mailbox: Uh-Oh! *(The Dog Catcher caught all the puppies and put all the puppies in the doggy cages) *(Puppies whimpering) *Dora: Oh, No!, He Locked Up All The Puppies in The Doggy Cages! *Boots: But, Look!, He Missed A Puppy! *(The Dog Catcher chases Perrito) *Mr. Salt: The Puppy's Running Away! *Steve: It Looks Like The Puppy's Gonna Jump Right Out of The Video Game! *(Perrito skidooing back home) *Mrs. Pepper: Hello, Puppy!, Don't Be Scared! *Paprika: It's Okay! *Dora: Hola, Perrito!, You're Safe Now! *(The net caught the dog catcher's face) *Paprika: Look!, The Dog Catcher Got Caught In His Own Net! *Perrito: (Barks and Licks) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots: Awwww! *Puppies: (Barking) *Perrito: (Barks) *Boots: Look!, He's Trying to Tell Us Something! *Dora: We Saved 1 Puppy, But We Think He Wants Us to Save All The Puppies! *Puppy: (Barks) *Cinnamon: How Many More Puppies are There? *(The video game shows number 100) *Tickety: 100! *Slippery: Woah!, That's A Lot! *Dora: We Can Do It! *Joe: Yeah! *Steve: Will You Help Us Save All The Puppies? *Joe: You Will?, Great! *Dora: On The Count to 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Video Game! *Steve: Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... *Joe: (Singing) We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Perrito skidooing into the video game) *Blue: (Barks Wow!, We're in The Video Game!) *Shovel: Wow!, Doggy Town Is Empty! *Dora: Come On!, We Have to Save The Puppies! *Boots: Hey, Steve and Joe!, What Should We Do After We Rescue The Puppies? *Steve: We're Not Sure! *Joe: Let's Ask Blue! *Perrito: (Barks Great Idea!) *Dora: Hey, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Yes, Dora?) *Dora: What Do You Think We Should Do After We Rescue The Puppies? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Great Idea! *Joe: Let's Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Perrito: (Barks Yeah!) *Steve: So, Remember, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Joe: How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Steve: Hey!, We Can Use This Napkin To Clean Up The Pawprint! *Boots: Yeah!, The Napkin Can Clean This Pawprint Off! *Joe: Go for It! *(Steve wipes the pawprint with the napkin) *Steve: Great! *Pail: Hey!, How Do We Look for 100 Keys? *Dora: Hmm, That's A Good Question, Pail! *Steve: Well, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Child: The Map! *Joe: Yeah!, The Map! *Dora: Will You Check The Map to Find Out How to Find 100 Keys? *Steve: Say Map! *Child: Map! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map, I'm The Map, I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots Need to Save The Puppies!, The Puppies are at The Doggy Cages! *Puppies: (Barking) *Map: To Save The Puppies, First, You Have to Go Through The Doghouse!, Then You Have to Go Down Dog-Bone River!, and That's How You Get to The Doggy Cages! *Puppies: (Barking) *Map: But You'll Need to Find 100 Red Keys Along The Way!, Each Key Will Open A Cage and Free A Puppy! *(The Star Catchers moving) *The Fiesta Trio: Estrellas! *Map: Ooh!, Stars!, Try and Catch Stars Along The Way!, So Remember!, Doghouse, River, Doggy Cages!, Say It With Me!, Doghouse, River, Doggy Cages!, Doghouse, River, Doggy Cages!, Doghouse, River, Doggy Cages! *Dora: Doghouse, River, Doggy Cages! *Steve: So, What Place Do We Have to Go First? *Child: The Doghouse! *Dora: The Doghouse!, Right! *Joe: Hey!, Before We Get to The Doghouse, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Right!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook!, Right! *Boots: But Where's The Notebook? *Sidetable: I Have The Notebook! *Steve: Hey, Sidetable! *Joe: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve!, Hi, Joe! *Joe: Hey, Sidetable!, Guess What!, We're Going to Find 100 Keys to Rescue All The Puppies! *Sidetable: Really?, Wow!, That's A Lot of Keys!, Here!, You Might Need Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Thanks! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Joe: So... *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Children: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Dora: And Those are Our... *Children: Clues! *Joe: Our Clues? *Children: Our Clues! *Boots: Then We Put Them in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Perrito: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Joe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Dora: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Boots: I Don't Know, Dora! *Steve: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use This Bench as A Thinking Bench! *Joe: Hey!, Great Idea, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Bench and Think... *Steve: (Singing) Think... *Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Perrito: (Singing) Think! *Joe: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time... *Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue and Perrito Jump Into The Screen) *Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Ready to Look for Blue's Clues So We Can Figure Out What We Should Do After We Rescue The Puppies? *Steve: You Are?, Great! *Dora: So First, We Need to Find The Doghouse!, Donde Estan? *Joe: Where's The Doghouse? *Child: Behind You!, Right There! *Boots: Yeah!, There It Is! *Dora: Ahi Esta! *Perrito: (Barks) *Steve: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Joe: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) And 100 Keys. *(Song Ends) *Stars: (Laughing) *Periwinkle: Hey!, I Hear Stars! *Dora: Estrellas? *Steve: You See Stars?, Where? *Child: Right There! *Stars: (Laughing) *Joe: Wow!, Stars! *Perrito: (Barks) *Blue: (Barks Ooh!) *Stars: Try to Catch Us!, Try to Catch Us!, Catch Us!, Catch Us! *Saltador: Saltador! *Magenta: (Barks Look!) *Dora: It's An Explorer Star! *Boots: A Super Jumping Explorer Star! *Green Puppy: (Barks He Can Help Us Super Jump!) *Dora: We Need to Catch The Stars! *Steve: Reach Up to Catch The Stars! *Joe: Reach Up! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots: Catch Them, Catch Them!, Catch Them! *Dora: We Caught Them! *Boots: Even Saltador! *Sidetable: The Super Jumping Explorer Star! *Dora: Let's Put Them in The Star Pocket! *(The stars going into the star pocket) *Dora: Good Star Catching! *Joe: Come On!, Let's Go Look for Some Clues and Keys! *Steve: Let's Go! *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: You See A Clue? *Joe: Where? *Child: Right There! *Dora: Oh!, I See It! *Steve: Our First Clue is on This..., Cake! *Boots: This Cake is Our First Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Joe: So..., A Cake!, Let's Draw A Big Oval Like This, A Cemi-Circle at The Bottom, and Add The Candles to It!, and We Have A Cake. *Steve: So, Our First Clue is A Cake! *Joe: What Could We Do After We Save The Puppies, With A Cake? *Dora: Good Thinking!, Let's Find 2 More Clues and See! *Perrito: (Barks) *Blue: (Barks Come On!) *Boots: Hey!, I See A Red Box!, I'm Gonna Jump On It! *(Boots jumps onto the red box) *Steve: Keys! *Joe: We Need Keys to Save The Puppies! *Dora: I Wonder How Many Keys We Found! *Mailbox: Let's Find Out How Many Keys We Found! *Steve: Count With Us! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! *Dora: We Found 10 Keys! *Joe: But We Need 100 Keys to Rescue All The Puppies! *Puppies: (Barking) *Perrito: (Barks) *Steve: Come On!, Let's Go Save The Puppies! *(Song Starts) *Dora: We're Going to Save The Puppies, But We Need to Find Each Key! *Steve: If You See A Red Box, Yell "Red Box" to Us! *Child: A Red Box! *Mr. Salt: A Red Box! *(Mr. Salt jumps onto the red box) *Joe: Look!, More Keys! *Dora: Start With 11! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots: 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts